Lucid Dream
by Rielin
Summary: To control his own dream to create his desired past, only to wake up from the nightmare.


**Lucid Dream**  
 _w. Rielin_

* * *

 _―_

 _To control his own dream to create his desired past,  
only to wake up from the nightmare._

 _―_

In midst of blackened abyss, an amethyst colored orbs slowly reveals itself. Slowly, the orbs disappear then appear within matter of mere seconds. Faint light illuminates through the void, unveiling an expressionless male as he walks out of the darkness. His silver locks sways in the air along with his movement, and his gaze is cold and emotionless. As soon as he steps out of the void, a sudden flash of light swallows the male whole, taking him into the unknown.

"Edward, come out already, honey!"

A soft voice, such a familiar voice, a voice filled with nostalgic moments.

 _Mother?_

It can't be. How could it be? His entire family was demolished just because of the reason they were studying forbidden nasod codes.

"The laziest one of them all, tsk,"

 _Father…?_

In midst of unknownness, an amethyst colored orbs slowly revealed itself. The male winced his eyebrows with sudden change within the environment. The pure void of complete darkness was nowhere to be found, instead, he was surrounded by such vivid world spread beyond the horizon. The familiar faces that were once loved completely zoned him around, the smiling faces that were never forgotten within his mind; it was all right in front of him.

"Come on, Ed!"

One of the kid that seemed to be around nine years old called him upon, signaling him to join to play tag along with others. Add let out a smile at the sight of his best friend from his childhood, last sight of him being beaten brutally by the forces.

"I'll be there!"

He replied out loud, only to be taken by surprise at the tone of his voice. It was way higher and childish, his pronunciation not being accurate and rather blurry. Then he gazed down at his hands, it was so small and tender, like a little kid. He was nine again. The age which his entire family was exterminated, the age where he lost the purpose of his life. He turned around, his parents were gazing down upon him with a warmful smile filled with nothing but love.

Did it matter if he was nine again? This was all he ever wanted, to be back with his family. If only the time stopped at this moment, if only this space is the only world that existed.

"Go on, Edward,"

His mother whispered, waving her hands in the air and signaling the boy to go on and play with his friends. Add felt as if he ran away from his parents, he might never see them again. Possibly it's just because of the traumatic experience during his past. He'll make sure that never happens again.. this is just a second chance in his life. He smiled back at his parents and dashed forward without looking back, slowly closing the gap in between him and his once best friend.

"Ed,"

His friend said his name as soon as he arrived. All of their smiling faces, all of their soft voices― it was nowhere to be in sight. They were all expressionless, their voice was monotone, almost sounding like a robot.

"What's going on…?"

Add nervously asked, his palms were starting to get sweaty. Why were they all so serious all of a sudden?

"Edward,"

He turned around. His father called his name, with the emotionless eyes that was so cold that it sent shiver into Add's back.

"Dad? Mom?"

He asked with panic. He questioned, yet no answers were replied back.

"See you, Ed,"

"See you again, Edward,"

They said as they waved their hands in the air.

"Where are you guys going?!"

He screamed out loud, his voice huskier and deeper. He gazed down at his hands, it was bigger, masculine, and trembling with fear. Innocent tears were starting to form from the corner of his amethyst eyes as he was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Stop, don't go! Don't leave me!"

He continuously shouted with panic, yet it was all muted and no voice was escaping his lips. His family was slowly turning into white ashes and faded away into the void. The library which he was trapped in since nine that defies time and space was silently appearing from afar, swallowing him as a whole and forever locking his life within, his existence disappearing into nothing once again.

 _Please don't leave me again… please don't make this nightmare start over again._

He prayed and prayed yet the world was so cruel to the innocent boy, creating insanity within purity.

―

 _I never got to see you again._

―

* * *

bgm 〈 Monogram ― Lucid Dream ; while you were sleeping ost 〉

．

．

．

In midst of blackened abyss, an amethyst colored orbs slowly reveals itself. Slowly, the orbs disappear then appear within matter of mere seconds. Faint light illuminates through the void, unveiling an expressionless male as he walks out of the darkness. His silver locks sways in the air along with his movement, and his gaze is cold and emotionless. Then he began to smile with devilish expression, revealing the his fangs stained by blood. The amethyst eyes that were once expressionless were filled with madness as he began to laugh hysterically. He lifts his finger up in the air and flicks, creating a dimension of void, of the unknown. With a smirk, he walks in without hesitation and the gate of the dimension disappears. With one movement of his fingertip, he is able to create and destroy time and space. Until his death, he will continue to recreate the past in hopes of stopping his family from disappearing, in hopes of experiencing his happiness once again. The constant replays of the same event drove him to insanity, thus the Diabolic Epser was created; who recalls upon the devil with paranormality.

 _To control his own dream to create his desired past, only to wake up from the nightmare._

 **Lucid Dream.**

．

．

．

* * *

 **a/n:** my first non-romance story dedicated to my fav male chara! background of this story is based on Add's actual story by Kog! hope y'all enjoyed c:


End file.
